Totally worth it
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony goes to visit Curly in the reformatory


The hall way was chilly as the cop lead Pony to one of the visitation rooms in the juvenile correction facility. It didn't take long for them to get there and Pony was led into the smallish room. It was sparsely furnished, just had a couple of chairs and a table between them.

"Normally we don't give rooms to kids that are visiting, but you seem like a non trouble maker," The elderly cop said, looking like in his day he was a good cop, but now just had to work the desk.

"Thanks," Pony said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Your friend will be in soon, so just take a seat,"

"Ok," Pony nodded and sat down on one side of the table as the cop closed the door behind him and walked away.

Looking around Pony's mind started to wander about how he even got to this point. Him and Curly had always been sort of close, but he was a Shepard and he was a Curtis. It's not that they didn't mix, they just were really different. So Pony was shocked beyond all belief when Curly had kissed him for the first time. They had been hanging out by a little creek they had found and were just sitting next to each other, their feet in the cool water. The curly haired greaser was real quite, more so than normal and it was starting to urk slightly at Pony. Sure Curly never talked a lot, no where near how much Two-bit could talk, but he normally wasn't THAT quiet. Pony was just moments from asking him when the male had tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Their lips had meshed together, somewhat uncomfortably with how hard Curly was pressing against him. When he had pulled back, not far but a little, he looked down at Pony willing him to make the next move. That move was to kiss him more, making Curly smiled and kiss him again and again.

Pony's only thing he asked out of anything was that Curly did his best not to get thrown back in Juvie. Well that turned out to be a bit harder than originally intended for the younger Shepard. He stayed out for a good few months, all the time him and Pony got closer but then it happened. The Soc that got Pony didn't rough him up to bad, but Curly was beyond furious. Curly had broken the Soc's nose and would have done more if not for the cop that saw it all. Going in to the reformatory only happened because the Soc had lied about things.

Which is why on this particularly nice Saturday, Pony found himself at the reformatory and in a visitation room. Only getting jarred out of his thoughts when the other door in the room opened and in walked Curly.

"You have an hour," An invisible voice on the other side of the door said.

"Yea yea," Curly rolled his eyes at the cop and moved over to the table and sat down.

"Well isn't it nice to see you here," Curly said, making a come hither motion with his finger.

"What I can't come see you now?" Pony said getting up and walking around the table.

"You can," Curly grabbed Pony's hips and pulled the male down, making him straddle his hips.

Pony smiled and wrapped his arms around Curly's neck as he put his hands on Pony's hips, holding them in place. Curly smirked in a happy way and leaned his head up to kiss Pony's soft lips. Gasping quietly Pony pulled him close and kissed him back, letting his tongue slip across Curly's bottom lip. The older male shivered a little, grasping Pony's hips slightly harder, moving them back and forth lightly.

"God I want to be out of here," Curly sighed, gasping as Pony's hips ground down on their own accord.

"Well if you wouldn't have decked the Soc you wouldn't be in here," Pony said.

"Hush, no one hurts my boyfriend," Curly said, kissing Pony softly.

"Yea, yea," Pony mumbled against his lips.

Curly just smiled and kissed him deeper, holding him around his back. "So you know we do have about fifty minutes,"

"Yea I know that," Pony quirked an eyebrow.

A smirk graced his features as he stood up, picking up Pony and moving to the spot between the doors. Pony squeaked lightly as his back hit the wall but it was quickly gone as Curly pressed their lips back together. A small moan escaped his lips as Curly's hips ground into his and he could feel the other's excitement.

"Won't someone see us?" Pony asked as Curly nipped at his neck.

"From right here, they can't see you,"

"How would you know?" Pony asked, pulling Curly's head back.

"Tim figured it out years ago when he was still young enough not to be thrown in jail,"

"I see,"

"Now do you really want to waste this time we have, talking?" Curly cocked an eyebrow.

Pony shook his head and the elder smiled and kissed him again, dropping his hands to Pony's button and zipper. Getting both of them down he pushed Pony's pants and underwear down his thighs and got on his knee's in front of him. Holding Pony's hips in his hands, Curly ran the tip of his tongue up the bottom of his cock.

"Oh, Curly," Pony gasped low in his throat, running his fingers through Curly's hair.

The male let out a low moan around Pony's cock, the vibrations rumbling over him. Bobbing his head over Pony's cock, he wrapped his hand around the base of it to add more stimulation. Pony brought his hand up and bit his knuckle trying not to make any noise as the pleasure started to build. Curly started moving even faster over him, humming more in his throat.

"Oh Curly," Pony whimpered lightly.

Sucking a little harder, pushed Pony over the edge and he came with a muffed moan down Curly's throat. Swallowing it all, he pulled Pony's pants back into place and did them back up, then stood up. Pressing their lips back together, Pony panted lightly against his lips.

"I forgot how good your mouth was," Pony said.

"I know yours are better," Curly smirked.

Pony smirked a little at his 'hint' and pushed the orange jumpsuit that was tied around Curly's waist down. Once all clothing was out of the way, he got to his knee's and wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. Curly was having a bit more of a hard time controlling the moans that wanted to spill from his mouth. Working both his mouth and hand around Curly's hardened member, he moved fast over them. Swirling his tongue against the bottom of his cock, Curly's hands found their way into Pony's hair.

"Fuck Pony yea," He moaned, trying to keep him moans down.

When Pony started humming around him, Curly's head tilted back and hit the wall with a dull thud.

"Yea, baby come on," He whimpered lightly.

Pony started moving his hand in a slightly wringing motion as he moved faster over his cock. With a final gasping moan, he came down the other's throat, running his fingers through his own hair. Letting go of Curly's cock he swallowed all of the salty liquid and fixed Curly's clothes.

"Was it as good as you remembered?" Pony asked, wrapping his arms around Curly's neck.

"Better,"

"You know at any second we could have been caught," Pony pointed out.

"Eh, It would have been worth it," He smirked and pressed their lips back together.

When the guard yelled for Curly when their time was up, Curly gave him one last small kiss.

"Till next time," Pony said softly.

"I'll be waiting,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Was part of an AT I had with someone on DA who wanted Pony visiting Curly in jail.

I hope this is ok.

I WAS going to make it a congical visit (like where they have beds and what not) But I figured that in the 60's they would NOT let two guys do that, so this came out.

S. E. Hinton owns


End file.
